1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems for protecting the exterior of a vehicle from damage when driving and more particularly pertains to a new protective covering system for protecting the exterior of a vehicle including the paint surfaces and glass surface of the vehicle from damage from rocks, insects, road tar, and other debris while driving.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of systems for protecting the exterior of a vehicle from damage when driving is known in the prior art. More specifically, systems for protecting the exterior of a vehicle from damage when driving heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,425,733; U.S. Pat. No. 5,253,448; U.S. Pat. No. 4,829,702; U.S. Pat. No. 4,031,654; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 325,613; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,862,638.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new protective covering system. The inventive device includes a set of protective sheets with each protective sheet having front and back surfaces, and an outer perimeter. Each protective sheet is generally transparent to permit the passage of light therethrough between the front and back surfaces of the protective sheet. The back surface of each of the protective sheet is designed for attachment to an exterior surface of a vehicle.
In these respects, the protective covering system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of protecting the exterior of a vehicle including the paint surfaces and glass surface of the vehicle from damage from rocks, insects, road tar, and other debris while driving.